What it takes
by Princess Noodle
Summary: A tough girl transfers to Alice Academy-by force. As the days go by she doesnt gain any friends but thats the way she likes it. Being a dangerous ability type she has got to know Natsume and Youichi and they get close but where does Mikan fit into this?
1. captured?

thanks for picking my story out of all the others you chose to read mine 3

I dont own Gakuen Alice... wish I did though

It took them 25 men at least to get me into these chains, they made the mistake of underestimating me. I'm Mizu Higurashi, up until now I lived with my brothers, but the academy wants to take me away. In the end I let them, but not without a fight and thanks to my brothers' help I fought every one of them the best I could. Currently I'm sitting in a limo chained up and looking out the window watching as the country slowly turned into a city setting. I have 3 brothers, Jeff the reckless one, Ryan Jeff's twin also very reckless, and then there's Damien, the calm collected think things through before he does it kind of guy, he's the oldest, Jeff and Ryan are 2 years older than me, but Damien is about 5 years older than me. Although we consider ourselves brother and sister we all came from different families, they found me on a cold winter day when it was cold enough to snow but the clouds were dry from raining all the time before that, Jeff and Ryan were found by the leader they were left at a park when they were about a year old and Damien ran away from home when he was 4. We all have messed up pasts but it just brought us closer together, now when I said the leader took Jeff and Ryan in, the leader is a big guy, you know in those fighting games and the boss is all ripped and huge, well that's what he looks like. No one knows his name, I don't even think that he knows it, but he's kind, and to say in the least he took care of us all because he's who decides who gets to be in the gang, who's not going to drop out, who's going to be loyal, all those kind of things. I didn't think that I would get so attached to them all even the other guys that don't like me much because I'm a girl, but I did and now I feel like I've lost another family. I wanted to cry, no I needed to cry but I wouldn't let myself, I didn't cry when I was left alone on that night but now that I left them and they didn't leave me I wanted to cry my eyes out, for that pain would be less than what I'm feeling now. I would've been scolded by Damien for thinking things like that but he wasn't here and that just made it worse.

_I promise Damien, Jeff, Ryan I will come back someday. I know that you guys are all an anti mush family but I've always loved you guys, no matter what I've said, no matter what I did (or almost did) I never once thought that I didn't love you guys._

_Love,_

_Mizu_

I would've loved to write a little note like that to them because honestly I don't think I'll survive here for more than a couple months, if they don't kill me then I'll kill myself before more torture could be inflicted on me.

Sometime during the ride there, I fell asleep and woke up to someone moving on the seat, I felt horrible for letting someone see me sleeping. I wasn't really that weak when I was sleeping since I had awesome reflexes but the fact that I was in deep sleep was kind of embarrassing. The man beside me opened the door and turned to wake me up but stopped when he saw I was awake already, he broke into a huge bright sunny smile that would make me barf, "Hello, so you're finally awake? You were out for a good 3 hours." He greeted happily, but to tell you the truth I was getting kind of annoyed, did he expect me to be nice to him? He chained me and forced me into a limo to take me to an academy that I had no intention going to. I glared at him and pushed him (the best I could being chained) out the door so I could get out and see if had enough freedom to try to escape. When I finally got out of the car, after practically kicking the man out, I looked around and expected to see a big school and some dorms off to the side, but instead I saw a huge road like sidewalk and trees on the sidelines, I tried to see down the road but I could only see a very faint image of what I think is the school. I saw a few students looking at me, probably thinking something about my chains but I didn't mind, I would just ignore them anyways. "Come on, fire user. I need to take you to the principal." Said a much colder voice than the man who was sitting in the limo with me, I looked over just to see a very tall man dressed in all black, trying to seem menacing which I bet he was to everyone else but not to me. He was trying to scare the girl who had a very powerful alice, could kill someone without batting an eyelash, and who defiantly wasn't scared easily. I stiffly nodded my head and let him hold my chains too guild me through the court yard, it was the middle of the day so not many students were outside, but the ones who were stared at me curiously and then shrank back in fear when they set eyes on the man I was being dragged by.

Eventually the strange man lead me into a big room with an elegant couch a HUGE window and a desk, then a few painting hung here and there but it looked ok all together. The man talked to the principal for a while then gestured for me to come up and talk a bit, though I had no plan to. The principal asked me some questions which got answered with silence, and he gave up after some time. What really shocked me was he didn't get mad at all after I didn't answer. He just had me fill out my student information sheet so I could get a student ID card, I didn't really want one but they should really know my name and stuff so I did what I was told for once.

Is it ok? it gets better after this part but intros are always boring... or most of the time... lol review tell me what I could fix :)


	2. niichan

heres more guys :) a little update it that Mizu is filling out her student ID card

I dont own Gakuen Alice

Name: Mizu Higurashi

Age: 8

Birthday: December 13 (I had to make up one since I don't know my exact b day)

Sex: Female

Teacher Only:

Star ranking:

Room #:

Partner:

IQ:

Missions:

And a bunch of other stuff I didn't really care about, then the principal started talking a bit with the other man, but I wasn't listening at all I kind of spaced out and just stared out the window. "Ms. Higurashi, could you please follow Persona-sensai to your room." I knew it wasn't a question but I really wanted to back talk and say 'no I don't really want to follow someone I don't know in a place I don't want to be at,' or something like that, but I held my tongue and slightly nodded my head. "Good well you can come here whenever you have a question or you just want some info on students. Oh and Persona? She is DA, and Special star, just to tell you." The principal said somewhat proudly, Persona just gave a nod. He led me for awhile away from the office pointing out random landmarks and places to stay away from and some students that were not afraid to come up to him. The chains holding my hands together were getting annoying, but I didn't dare ask for them off. Although Jeff or Ryan might've… oh man I miss them, I wonder if they got away too, maybe they're here, but probably not. Though I couldn't help but hope for them to be here with me. I never knew why Damien left his family, but since he left at the age of 4 it must've been pretty bad. I grew up with them all, when I was found by Jeff and Ryan, they were only about 2 years old, Damien was about 5, they brought me back to boss and he said that they could keep me, only if I was trained like they were. They did as they were told and trained me exactly like they had been trained. It didn't matter that I was a girl, if I got a cut I didn't get a bandaid, if I got in trouble no one went to get me, I just had to stick it up and escape on my own, like everyone else had to. The first time I had killed someone was a complete accident I was about 4 or 5 and I was captured again, it happened a lot back then. He wouldn't leave me alone, he kept hitting me, he would insult me, and the last straw was when he tried to rape me. Needless to say I screamed and the next thing I knew was he was burned to an unrecognizable state, I sat there on the ground trying to figure out what had just happened. I focused all my energy on my hand and imagined in the form of fire and I peeked out from my closed eyes and looked to see my hand had a white fire ball on it, I swear I sat there for an hour if not more before finally getting up and walking out. I almost ran the whole way back to base and jumped into Damien's arms wanting to be held for the first time ever. Damien saw the look in my eyes before I jumped him and hugged me immediately. He put me down after a while and saw no tears, which is what I think he expected to see, but there were no tears at all. He asked me what happened and when I told him about the fire I showed him a little flame on the tip of my finger, he looked kind of happy. He had known that I had an alice, and he too did have one, so did Jeff and Ryan. They all had one, Jeff had one that allowed him to blend into the shadows like teleporting through shadows. Ryan had one that could copy anything, he usually used it for copying money for the gang and everyone thought it was better than stealing so the boss ok-ed it. Damien had the see-into-the-future one, he got massive head aches from it and he hated it but he didn't want to let it get into the academy's hands all the same. All of a sudden I walked into the person I was following… man that's embarrassing. "This is your dorm, as of now. And you looked to be spacing out most of the time I was showing around, so just in case this is the 4th floor, in the elementary school dorms, you're 8, right? Which means that you should be in grade 2, so your new class will be 2B, honestly we know that you've never been to school and that your grade level is really low but this is an academy so you have to stick it up for now. You're a smart little girl I know that much so you should catch on to all the new stuff here." Persona said while ruffling my hair, like an onii-chan would do to a little sister.

"Oi Persona, can I call you onii-chan?" I asked sweetly, and kind of shyly. He stared blankly at me and I knew that I shouldn't of asked him, "sorry I shouldn't of asked you." I said voicing my thoughts.

"NO... it's just that I've never met a little girl like you that's this brave to even talk to me. So yes you can call me onii-chan, just not in front of people. I don't want them to know that you're my weakness." He said while winking and walking off, back to the office I would think. I walked into the room and saw a HUGE bed up against the wall to my right, on my left were 2 doors, a big closet and the other one a beautiful bathroom big enough for 2 people to use at the same time. A small wow escaped my lips, I looked over and saw a small suitcase full of my belongings and couldn't help but think maybe Damien, Jeff and Ryan wanted me to go? I dismissed the thought and went to the closet and put what little clothes I had into it. And in the bathroom I just put my hairbrush and toothbrush on the counter and that was it. I never really got a lot of stuff, sure we got x mas presents but not many and they were all mostly chocolates so I don't really have anything. It was then that I noticed a little desk with a computer on it and I small slip of paper, my curiosity getting the best of me, and I walked up to the desk and read the note.

Name: Mizu Higurashi

Age: 8

Birthday: December 13

Sex: Female

Teacher Only:

Star ranking: Special star

Room #: 408

Partner: Not decided

IQ: Not decided

Missions: Yes

I smirked and thought I know all of this stuff already but a little hand written section caught my eye.

_Hello Mizu,_

_Persona here, I would've liked to tell you this myself but our walk took a little longer than I thought and I had to get to my students. Your partner will be determined tomorrow in class which you are required to attend. Your ONLY classroom will be 2B, you must be there at 8:30 sharp. I will be waiting outside the door to tell you the rest of the instructions. Your chains will be removed tomorrow, sometime during class not to make a scene… aw hell who am I kidding, I love making people embarrassed and plus we have to make sure that you try anything with them off. And about that mission thing above, it's nothing you should be concerned about until you are properly trained, by me personally. Have fun settling in, and by the way have you ever heard of personal belongings? You should try and get some next time, not that I really cared it made my job of finding everything at your 'house' a little easier, but still I mean no books or music or ANYTHING. But it's none of my concern, I would say have a fun time being with us but being in school for the next 10 years of your life will never be fun, trust me it isn't. If you need help in the morning finding your class there is a student that lives next to you, who has the same class just be careful he has a hot temper._

_Signed, Onii-chan_

I never expected to get a note from someone who seemed so reserved from everyone. But at least I know where to go tomorrow. I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed it said it was midnight… oh shit if I don't fall asleep right now it's gonna be hell getting up tomorrow morning. I was too lazy to change out of my clothes and I would've fallen asleep right away… if it wasn't for these stupid chains! I mean come on, who keeps a little girl chained up? I'm not saying I'm not dangerous but come on I'm SLEEPING what the hell can I do when I'm off in dreamland... wait let me take that back I don't dream I simply sleep so I'm not tired.

Review! Onigai? PLEASE! Tell me what you think! Is it getting better? If it is then IT GETS WAYYYY BETTER! If it isn't then... still just wait it will get better! lol if you think something could be better then review and help me out :)


	3. and Natsume appears

I dont own Gakuen Alice... although everyday I wish I did :)

I woke up with a steady beeping. At first I thought I was in a hospital but the beeps were much louder and way more annoying. I opened my eyes to come face to face with the alarm clock and the memories from yesterday came rushing back to me. I shot up in my bed and the chains fell on me. "Ow... ok these chains are getting really annoying..." I got up and brushed my teeth. Shortly after there was a knock at my door and I answered still in my clothes from my gang which really meant I was wearing a black undershirt and a black vest over top and tight black pants with white tape going over my high thigh. When I opened the door I didn't really know what to expect but I saw about 5 guys similar to the ones that captured me were there just standing at the door. "Um... hi?" I said doing a little wave. One with black sunglasses walked up to me, face blank.

"Miss Higurashi? I'm here to help you with the chains." He said in a seemingly nice voice but I've had experience with people like him and didn't buy his act for a minute.

"Ok so... what are you going to do?" I said hoping to hear they would just take them off and that would be the end.

"We will be taking you out of class sometime today to tell you more details and take off your chains but we have to make sure you won't do anything, persona will be keeping track of you and we are under his control." He said but I wasn't really paying attention. "Just behave like a good little girl and nothing will happen to you." He said with a more teasing tone.

"Ok fine just get these off me soon." I said trying to keep myself cool and I don't mean the emotion I mean if they kept making me angry I would be red hot from my fire alice. They took off the chains so I could get dressed. I shut the door in their face and got dressed. The uniform wasn't THAT bad... it was spring and they apparently had changed it from their winter ones. I was wearing a white blouse with puffy-ish sleeves and a red and black pleaded plaid skirt that was too short for my liking. It went mid thigh and it feels so weird having only worn pants my whole life and plus I always had that white tape around my thigh so it was extra weird... plus I had no protection, no knives, no swords, no nothing. I felt so vulnerable. As I was changing my shirt I noticed a silver armband about an inch wide and stuck to my skin. If I looked closely in the mirror I could see a little pattern but as I got closer I noticed the clock's reflection and I was almost late to class. I quickly got on the little black shoes along with the white knee high socks and I rushed to the door. But when I opened the door I saw the same people who were at the door this morning and then I looked down and my wrist that were red from having the chains there all night. I stared up at them and they locked the chains back into place. I looked down to them and glared, oh if looks could kill the chains would be gone by now. I looked up again and all 5 men were gone leaving me alone in the hall. I took another check at the clock in my room and sighed in relief. In the mirror it had looked like it was 8: 20 but really it was about 8:05. I closed my door after making sure I had the card to open it again and my bag full of common sense stuff like a pencil and paper I had found in the desk. I was arguing about asking the person in the room beside me if they could walk me to the class but... I had the chains on so I didn't really feel like it. I kept walking down the hall up until I reached some stairs to go down to the ground floor... I was on the fourth floor... I don't know if was good to be on top or if they were trying to kill me by making me walk up 4 flights of stairs everyday and walking down them every morning. I groaned and walked down the horrid stairs swinging my bag high up beside me. Then a thought hit me, the banister was just the perfect amount of space away from the wall to have an awesome seat to just slide on the railing all the way down... well not in one go but it would work. I tested it out and zipped down nearly falling at the end. "Whoa... ok that was awesome." I said gasping for the breath that got knocked out of me. I looked around to see if anyone saw that and was satisfied when I saw no one around. I deiced to walk the rest of the way down to prevent myself from going to class with chains and a big bruise on my forehead. I walked out of the building and saw students everywhere and just followed a group of kids... of course not in the open no I was in the shadows trying not to be noticed and it worked. I got to the classroom marked 2B and saw Persona standing around waiting for me totally making the kids scared for their life to go inside their classroom past the guy. I just smiled and walked right up to him, "hey Onii-chan what's up?" I asked and saw from the corner of my eyes that everyone was staring at us.

"Just waiting for you. Ok down to business, this is your classroom and you chains come off right now. Since you managed to not kill anyone on your way here and even had the courtesy to stay out of everyone's sight as to not make a scene." He said unlocking the chains.

"Wait... so... they don't go on anymore after this? I'm free from those stupid things that prevent me from sleeping?" I asked hopefully.

"Yup, as long as you behave." He said and a bell went off scaring me a little. It wasn't a noise I was used to. "Ok so go into that class and take a good look around at the people that are going to be in your class for the next 10 years, unless something happens to them." He said and literally disappeared. I heard inside the classroom the teacher talking about random stuff, then he mentioned a new student and I got my cue to walk in and if it wasn't my que I didn't really care because I was walking in anyways.

"Everyone this is, Mizu Higurashi, she is special star and is now in our class. Please welcome her." This strange looking teacher said while walking out of the class waving all the way. "Free black to get to know the new student." He said and now he was fully gone into the halls. I stared at the class and it was freakishly quiet.

"Ok... so... I guess do you have any questions for me?" I asked slightly hoping that someone would ask a question instead of me having to talk about random things. A girl from the group I had followed this morning with greenish hair and two curls in the front asked a question.

"What is your special group?" she asked.

"I'm DA." I said back to the girl who sat back down in a kind of a daze. A girl with light brown hair that curled at the end stood up and asked a question.

"So if you're DA then you've met Natsume, right?" she asked innocently. It wasn't fake innocent it was truly blissful innocence that couldn't be faked.

"No I have not. Well I'm might've considering what I did before I came to this academy." I said more to myself than to anyone else. A few boys then stuck their hands in the air, two of them had sandy brown shaggy hair and the other one had prince like shiny blond hair. "Um... what about you, you, then you." I said pointing to one of the brown haired boys then to the blond then back to the other brown haired boy.

"Do you know anyone from the academy?" I thought about that one... I MIGHT but probably not.

"I might know someone, I'm not entirely sure." I said moving onto the blond.

"Who's your partner?" he asked.

"Well... I wasn't really told who my partner was going to be." I said getting a bit frustrated with the teacher for not telling me anything. I turned to the last question.

"What do you like doing for fun?" he asked. What I do for fun? Does going on missions count? Probably not... I like the physical training for missions so,

"I like gym, sports, stuff like that." I said. I started feeling a little awkward standing at the front of the room. "Is there anywhere I can sit?" I asked no one in particular.

The blond one who asked a question stood up and pointed to the desk at the back corner closest to the window. I nodded and walked through the middle of the rows and tried to ignore the people staring at me as I walked. I sat down and the class went to their own business. That group of friends all talked and laughed and a few other smaller groups just talked... most likely about me. I stared out the window my head resting on my hand just staring out the window thinking of anything. My birthday was some time in the winter around x mas, so I had made it December 13, so most of these kids are going to turn 9 this year and I won't until almost next year. I looked up to the board and saw the actual date was May 24th. I got disturbed out of my thoughts by someone opening the back door and walking in. Apparently this guy was pretty important because everyone stopped talking and you could hear his steps walking towards the desk that I sat at and sat on the other side of the desk I was sitting at. (In all the desk sits 3 people and we both sat on the two ends.) The blond came up and talked to the boy with unusual raven colored hair. He didn't talk much back to him but I knew he was listening, the blond kid even talked about me and why I was sitting here.

"Ruka, could you please leave me alone, I had a long night and didn't get much sleep." This guy said while setting his head on the desk in his arms. The blonde otherwise known as Ruka nodded and left to talk with his other friends. The boy nearly beside me shuffled and squirmed and I knew he couldn't sleep but for the most part I ignored him. A few times I got invited to come and join their little group of friends but I never did, I liked being alone... but I like being with Jeff and Ryan more they were really fun and annoying but still fun.

The hour went by slowly of that free block but math soon settled in and everyone was perfectly quiet because of this teacher. According to other students he was 'scary' I almost laughed, I've dealt with way scarier people than this old guy. I could scare him out of his mind and he would never teach again. As I was thinking of ways to scare this guy everyone else was taking notes except the raven head. And I thought I should start so I did and it was boring...

By the time lunch came around I was so tired from all the writing and my hand felt like it was going to fall off. I may not be as smart as some kids here like Inchio but I wasn't half bad, my average would probably be B's. The raven head, who I found out HE was Natsume and he was Dangerous Ability (DA) like me, was also a special star slept almost the whole half of the day. Lunch was... uneventful... I decided to take a walk around the school and forests maybe run into Onii-chan. I walked around for about 20 mins and we have an hour lunch until I settled under a random tree... maybe oak? I don't know much about trees, but it was pretty and if you were sitting at the top like I was you could see little cherry blossom petals float by in the wind. I felt like trying to follow the little pink things but something was telling me not to go near them so I let my instincts tell me not to go. I played with a little white flame on my fingertip just moving my two fingers back and forth. After some time I started whistling and soon after that I was humming and singing random songs I had heard as a child. I didn't know all the words to some of the songs so I hummed mostly but when I did know the words I let them flow out from my lips like I was breathing.

ok so next chapter there is a time skip... so that would make them 10 years old... it will ALL be explained :) i just thought that they should be a little older but i needed her to be younger for this part... so ya REVIEW :D


	4. Youichi

~2 years later~

Where we left off 2 years ago I was sitting in that tree still humming but the words stuck in my head, after all I have been here for 2 years. I had always thought that Damon would come and get me but I guess he can't. They probably got another member to replace me, most likely a boy, they ARE tougher. I wish I was with them. My tears almost spilt over thinking about them but I felt a presence below my tree and I went back to humming and turned fire around on my fingers.

"Hey, nii-chan. What's up?" I said.

"How are you with kids?" he asked just standing under the tree I was in.

"Depends on how old they are and if they are whiny or not." I said as I got up into a sitting position on the branch. I jumped down beside him and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"They academy daycare needs someone to help out during lunch and sometimes afterschool and since you're not in the clear for missions I thought you could help with them." He said, and I thought it over. A little kid... or I mean little kids crawling over me and pulling my hair and biting me and... ok you get the point.

"Are any of these kids good? Or are they all whiny little babies?" I said trying to find my answer.

"Come look for yourself. If you want I could put you with the DA baby, he's... he's definitely something else." He said while walking so I had no choice but to follow him. We walked up to the main building, like the main, main building, it was the same building that the office was in and I had a sense of déjà vu. He walked in but instead of walking up the stairs to the office we stayed on the same floor and walked to a huge room with a wide range of kids from new born to 4 years old. The room had a wall made out of glass that slid like a door to a garden slash backyard.

"Wow, awe these kids are so cute. So where is this DA baby?" I asked him wondering if he would be as cute as the rest.

"He's this way. He doesn't like people at first so give him some time to get used to you before you do anything... and he doesn't like girls that go all cutesy on him." Onii-chan said while leading me towards a little side room. This room had a window but it didn't take up the whole wall like the other one had and had one crib in it and little boy stuff all around the room. But it seemed that this little boy was cut off from the rest for a reason.

"Why is he in this room and not with the others?" I asked Onii-chan getting irritated that just because this kid is DA he isn't allowed to play with the other kids.

"He doesn't do good with other kids. We have kept him in this room since he was dropped off here a little after he was born. He is just about 3 years old, and very smart. Aren't ya, Youichi?" he said while leaning over the crib as little hands reached up. "Youichi this is Mizu, she's cool. Be nice and if you like her she can take you outside and play with you." Onii-chan said in a soft voice I had never heard him use or didn't think he could use.

Youichi was now in his arms and looking at me as I stood there. I bit my lip this kid was staring at me as if reading my soul, I want to keep my past away from those little innocent eyes. He had fair silver hair and grey eyes that were sparked with interest. He loosened his grip on Onii-chan and reached out for me and I pulled out my arms to grab him. When I had him in my arms I held onto me and put his thumb in his mouth.

"Hey Onii-chan does that mean he likes me?" I asked looking up at nonexistent Persona. "Or you could not be there... Ok so Youichi want do you want to do?" I asked not sure if he could understand me. He took his hand and pointed to outside the window. "Outside? Ok let's go." I said grabbing the blanket he had been snuggled in before. It was light blue and looked used so he probably took it everywhere so it was a fair bet that he would want it during this little outing. I walked out of the room and walked towards the big glass doors but Youichi had other plans as he pointed to the main door and pleaded to me with his gray eyes and I couldn't say no. I was walking out and the secretary or receptionist or whatever she was stopped me.

"What do you think you are doing with _that _child?" She asked in a disgusted tone.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking my favorite baby outside on a fieldtrip. Do you have anything against this child?" I asked, my tone just as disgusted. Youichi just stared at me with amazed eyes.

"I do in fact _that _child is not allowed to leave this place until he is able to go to school. He is dangerous, I don't expect a little girl like you to know this but he is dangerous ability." She said and I sneered at her.

"Oh ya well since I'm just a little girl then would you mind telling me what is so dangerous about this kid?" I asked fakely innocent. She straightened up as if about to give me a speech.

"This child shouldn't even be called a child he is a monster. He will probably be shut up in the dungeon by the time he is 6. He is a dangerous little monster and no one should experience him just being around them." She said with a satisfied smirk set on her face. I was pissed off right about now. Not only was she dissing Youichi to his face but she was also calling me a monster for being DA. And Youichi by now had shrunk down and started crying into my shoulder. I was beyond pissed and this lady was going to get all off it.

"So you're saying that all DA students are monsters no matter how their personality is?" I asked grinding my teeth to stop from blowing up before I got my facts straight.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying, now go put that thing away." She said waving her hand. That was the last straw I put Youichi down and gave him a reassuring smile before getting up again.

"WELL HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT MAYBE DA STUDENTS HAVE FEELINGS? I MEAN LOOK AT YOU, YOU JUST MADE A 3 YEAR OLD CRY. HOW LOW ARE YOU IN LIFE? Are YOU dangerous? I'm a DA student does that mean that I'm a monster? How could you say something like that to a baby? Youichi is the exact same as every single one of those other babies out there. I never want to hear another word out of your mouth ever again to me or Youichi or anyone we know." I said all the while making flames encircle her behind the desk. I picked Youchi back up and let the flames extinguish and walked out of the day care center. Youichi leaned on my chest while sucking his thumb and holding his blanket, in total bliss and content. This little kid has had to deal with the lady telling him he was a monster, even after his first time doing something wrong was probably an accident. I didn't know what this kid's alice is but he most likely couldn't control it so he was called a monster. It just wasn't fair. He was abandoned here as a new born and Persona came along, someone feared by people as well but not a bad guy. And that was the only person he was ever with and knowing Persona he probably didn't know anything about babies. This kid had grown up in a place where he didn't belong but it was the only place he could stay and live.

I took him to a playground where some older kids maybe 4-5 years old but he didn't want to play, he just clung to me and didn't let go... oh no... What if I had to pee... oh great of course now that I've thought of it, I have to go now... I might as well just bring him to my room. I wonder if Persona got me out of my afternoon classes. I don't really care it was worth it for this kid. I glanced down and his eye lids were coming down ever so slowly but he woke up and jerked them up only for the same thing to happen. I got up carefully not to disturb him and began to walk to my dorm.

AWWWWWWWE yes I love youichi! He's one of my FAVORITE characters!


	5. missions

Sadly and shockingly I do NOT own Gakuen Alice... ok cut out the shockingly because it's not THAT shocking

THANK YOU xDevilishAngelx your comment was AWESOME! And I updated just for you

It was quite a walk from the park to my room but I made it and set him on the bed and rushed to pee in my bathroom. When I came out Youichi was sleeping on my bed under the blankets curled up and sucking his thumb. It was the cutest sight ever. I took a look at the clock and it said 4 o'clock on the dot... who decided to say on the dot? It's so weird... I was snapped out of my thinking by a knock on the door, as first I thought it was Persona but then again he would just walk right in so it probably wasn't him. I walked to open it and was greeted by Ruka.

"Hi." He said squirming a little... Oh no, he looks like he has something on his mind.

"Yo," I said keeping my cool. "What's up?"

"You're a girl right?" He asked well of course I'm a girl... geez...

"Well last time I checked I wasn't a boy so ya I guess that makes me a girl... need girl advice?" I asked him.

"Ya... I like this girl, the one with pig tails and light brown hair with curls at the ends. I really like her, and I don't know what to do." He said looking at his feet.

"Well my advice to you would be that... you're 10 years old. Don't go around trying to get a girlfriend because really they only cause trouble and I doubt that, that dense little girl knows anything about love and like so don't scare her away while you can be friends." I said saying the few words of wisdom I have. He said his thanks and left my dorm, or I mean the dorm hallway. I looked over to the only other door on the floor for special stars and thought maybe I'll pay a little visit to Natsume. I walked over and knocked 2 times then waited. I waited, and waited, and waited until I pounded the door 5 times and then someone opened the door... a very sleepy, pissed off Natsume.

"What do you want?" he asked in a harsh voice. I stood my ground and didn't give in to his tone.

"I was just bored and wanted to annoy you." I said. I felt something tug on my leg and jumped then looked down to see what it was. I sighed relief when Youichi looked up to me holding his blanket and the stared at Natsume.

"Basturwd." Youichi said. I burst out laughing and laughed so much I was on my knees and couldn't get back up. Natsume picked up the kid and held him an arm's length away and inspected him. Youichi, I could tell was doing the same thing, and eventually Natsume smiled a bit. I went behind Natsume to look at Youichi's face and the same little smile was on his face.

"Awe, you and Youichi like each other... that's so cute." I said grabbing Youichi again as he grabbed my arm. I turned to leave Natsume to sleep again but he said something that got me thinking.

"Is he your little brother?" Natsume asked. I looked down at Youichi who looked up at me. I silently asked him if I was like a sister to him and he nodded, making me answer,

"Ya, he's my little bro." I said hugging Youichi closer. I looked back at Natsume, my eyes holding tears but wouldn't let them out. "And I won't let anything happen to him." I said then walked back into my dorm, leaving Natsume to think whatever he wanted to think about us.

"You need control. Control your fire for an hour tomorrow we will start controlling your fire moves. Fire is wild and out of control, training a fire alice is extremely difficult so don't get upset when you can't master it right away." Persona said then walked away.

I walked to the middle of the field that he had taken me to, to train me for missions. I created a flame on my palm, and tried to keep it as steady as I could for an hour. Every time I lost control of it the clock restarted and I had to try it again. It took me 3 times in all and about 2 hours, but I finally could hold a steady flame in my palm for an hour straight. It was tiring, I was almost out of energy when I finished, and Persona came and said that I should get rest.

I'm sitting on my bed in my room next to my clock just starting at it. The least to say is that I couldn't get myself to sleep, I was drastically tired but my body wouldn't allow me to sleep. I've been trying for like... 4 hours and it's now 3 am and I'm contemplating if I should take sleeping pills or not. I was heading to the bathroom to find them until I heard a groan and I thump against the wall in the hallway. I stopped walking towards the bathroom and grabbed a sweater to cover my tank top up so I could look outside the room. I snuck a peek outside but it was pitch black and I could see anything. I took a flash light from the desk drawer and shined it into the hallway. I was expecting a drunk or an assassin to come popping out of nowhere to kill me or something but no I saw a body belonging to a boy- about my age- curled up on the floor in pain. My first instinct was to go get Damien but he wasn't with me anymore so I hurried out of my room and looked to see who exactly I was dealing with. As I got closer I saw blood on him, I stopped. Do I really want to do this? What if he's a bad guy? What if he dies? I just stopped thinking and let my survival instincts guild me into helping him roll over so I could look at him. What tipped me off was the raven hair that this was Natsume and he was badly hurt. Pesona had once said that almost all DA students did missions, what I didn't think was that Natsume was sent on missions that could hurt him this badly. I saw that most of the blood was coming from his stomach and lifted his shirt to see exactly where it was so I could try and stop it. He had a large cut about 4-5 inches running across his torso, I put the shirt back over and put pressure on it which he grunted to, I smiled that he was still somewhat conscious. I pulled him so he was sitting and put his arm around my shoulder to lift him and I walked to my dorm. I took my comforter off my bed so not to get blood on it and laid him on the bed sheet and left to get the medical supplies I had gotten from Persona about a week ago. I took out the white gaze and lifted his shirt again, he was pretty bloody and it was drying a little. I got up and came back with a cloth and a bucket of warm water. I soaked the cloth in the water and dabbed the blood around the cut and soon he was clean... well clean as someone can be when still bleeding. I took some of that cleaning stinging stuff and cleaned around the cut then quickly put gaze around his torso. After the gaze was thickly wrapped around his middle I pulled up his sleeve and saw some more minor cuts. I got fed up with his shirt and finally just took it off completely, so I could see ALL of his cuts instead of being surprised by randomly finding some. He had another big cut around 2-3 inches on his upper arm and I cleaned that one up and covered in it gaze same as what I did to his torso cut. I didn't see anything on his head beside a tiny cut on his cheek that wasn't deep so I just washed it and put a bandaid on it. I consider myself a very good nurse, I mean at least he wasn't dead. I could see his chest rise up and down slowly but when he breathed too deep his wound would hurt and he would wince. I looked at my sheets and they were somewhat bloody but not as much as I thought they would be. I yawned and got on the other side of the bed since he was only on one side and took the blanket and covered us the curled in a ball and fell fast asleep.

I felt rustling on the other side of my bed and I woke up immediately. I turned to see Natsume turning from side to side. I got out of bed and walked to the other side and sat on the floor to wait for him to actually open his eyes since I already knew he was awake. He slowly opened his eyes revealing his blood red rings, and then he blinked. His eyes widened and he tried to get up really fast but his wounds told him otherwise.

"Don't try to get up you idiot. I was up all night treating your wounds and you shouldn't open them." I said seriously. If he opened them trying to get out of bed then he was going to put them back on himself. He glared at me and laid back down on his back. I sat there, unaffected by his weak glare. "Aren't you even going to say thanks for treating me or thanks for letting me sleep in your bed?" I asked, not expecting an answer from this angry guy. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I stood there in the bathroom in front of the mirror I looked at myself. My firey red hair looking crazy and sticking up in every way possible, my dark eyes looked tired and I really needed a shower. I poked my head out from the bathroom. "Don't come in. I'm going to take a shower so don't try anything funny." I warned him then slipped back in to take off my clothes. When I got in the shower and let the water pressure pound my back I mostly worked on making my hair a little more pretty. When I got out it looked completely straight, I've always wanted straight hair but I've got wavy hair and Damien said it looks like my hair is fire. I have natural blond and red in my hair but I have orange streaks from who knows where. I had this theory that I had orangeish red hair and then I started going outside more and I got blond highlights or whatever. I got in a towel and stepped out of the bathroom to get to my closet where I could dress. I walked out and told Natsume not to look and I kept my eyes on him the whole time I was walking to make sure he didn't and I safely got to the closet. I looked through the stuff I had and I didn't feel like getting in the stupid uniform and I didn't have to today so I grabbed my sweat pants and tank top. I slipped on some underwear and then my little white socks and my black sweats. I got my tank top on and got my black and grey striped sweat over top. I think I'm going to go shopping today... I have over 1000 rabbits to spend so I might as well get some more clothes to add so my pathetic little closet. I walked out in time to see Natsume trying to get up again but this time he managed to get in a sitting position with his legs over the side of the bed, but you could tell it was taking everything he had to keep from falling. I walked over to him to hold him up and his muscles relaxed. "Stupid... could you at least wait until I finished getting dressed?" I asked him. "I have to go out today, you could stay here or go back to your room or to the hospital or I could get someone to pick you up. So which one will it be?" I asked.

"Get me to my room." he said in a rough voice.

"A please would be nice." I muttered and I helped him up so he was standing. We walked super slowly to the door then to the hallway then to his door, and then I managed to open the door without letting go of him. I set him on the bed and he flopped over. "So I'm going to central town today, do you need anything... breakfast?" I asked. Don't get me wrong I don't particularly like this guy but he can't even walk on his own so I might as well help him out with a couple of things... plus I don't particularly hate this person.

"Breakfast would be nice... and don't tell anyone what happened last night, I know you're going to be doing missions soon so I expect you to know that not everyone knows about them. And I for one don't want my friends to know what I do to make myself so tired." He said then he rolled over to his side. I got that message as he was going to sleep.

"Ok I'll be back later with breakfast... or maybe lunch since it's a bit late, maybe I'll go pick up Youichi too... hmm." I said walking out of his room.

At Central Town

I walked around to a lot of clothing stores... mostly sport clothing stores. I don't like the girly clothes they are so flimsy and could rip so easily. I had... 1, 2, 3... 4 bags with me right now and I'm on the bus to pick up Youichi to hang out. We had gotten used to being together on Sundays and sometimes after school if I'm having a bad day.

After I got off at the main building station I hoped off and headed right in to Youichi's little room and picked him up, he was sitting and playing with some trucks on the floor just moving them and making extreme invisible jumps that made them go a foot in the air. We walked out with no trouble from the desk person we got on a bus that would bring us to a little café so I could pick up some food for all of us. We ended up getting burgers, I didn't know what to put in Natsume's so I guessed and put the works but without onions... if he wants them really badly then he can go get them himself, I think they are disgusting. We got on a bus that when straight to the elementary dorms and we were there in 5 minutes flat. We got off and I opened the door for Youichi and then we both climbed the stairs and it took a long time since he has short legs and I couldn't hold him with the bags and food in my hands.

When we finally got to Natsume's door I knocked and said, "Yo it's Angel I'm gonna come in ok." I waited a few seconds so he could protest if he wanted but he didn't so I opened the door and Youichi ran right in with a small smile on his face and jumped on the bed. "I'll be right back I just have to put these bags away." I said and slipped out of the room and into mine, then back again. "I brought lunch... we thought of burgers, you're out of luck if you wanted something else."

After the burgers we spent the rest of the time just playing around with Youichi until there was a knock at the door. "Don't worry I'll go get it." I said when I saw Natsume trying to get up.

"I can answer my own door." He said while still trying to get up.

"No you can't, oh my god Natsume don't try to get up! Let me answer the door already!" I yelled at him. I ran to the door and stuck my tongue out at him. "Ha ha I got here first." I opened the door to that girl with the pig tails... um... starts with an M. She looked at me confused and then talked.

"Is Natsume here?" she asked sweetly.

"Mmhm, he's on the bed." I said and moved out of the doorway to let her in. she walked in and while I was closing the door I heard her yell, "NATSUME WHAT HAPPENED? YOU'RE ALL COVERED IN BANDAIDS!" Holy crap man, could she yell any louder? I heard him groan and the pillow hitting something... I assumed it was his head... or hers. I walked to the bedroom and saw Youichi poking the pillow that was on top of Natsume and that girl was standing there worry written all over her face.

"Do you want me to leave you and your girlfriend alone?" I asked in a teasing voice and Youichi snickered.

He groaned from under the pillow and a muffled "No" came out. I laughed a bit and offered the girl some tea. You see Natsume had a bigger room than me, it had a small kitchen too. Right when you walk in it's like a mini hallway into the bedroom which is the same as mine with the closet and the bathroom on the right and the bed on the left but that mini hallway in the front if you turn to the right then you get to a little kitchen. I went in the kitchen and made some tea, and was soon accompanied by Youichi who had left that girl and Natsume in the bedroom. If we weren't 10 years old I would be thinking that something was happening. When the tea was done I put out 4 cups of tea on a tray and brought it out and set it on the night stand.

"Thank you for the tea." She said quietly. I blew on Youichi's tea until it was cold enough for him to drink without burning his tongue. I gave Natsume his cup and drank my own. While we were all drinking tea it was pretty quiet, it was nice to just sit with people.

"Oh ya I keep forgetting to ask you what your name is." I said to the girl finally getting her name.

"Oh, that's ok I didn't see you a lot on class... you are like Natsume and just sit there reading manga. My name's Mikan Sakura, what's your name?" She asked.

"It's Mizu Higurashi. And this," I said grabbing Youichi and hugging him, "is Youichi," he whispered something in my ear, "and he doesn't like you very much." I said resting my head on top of his and smiling, while she sat there shocked. "Don't take it personally he doesn't like many people." I said trying to reassure her.

"Is he your little brother?" she asked a little confused as to who this little boy really was.

"Ya basically and Natsume is like his older brother... WAIT no I mean me and Natsume aren't like siblings, not even close." I said after realizing that kind of made me his sister.

"Oh are you two in love then?" she asked innocently. I almost blew up after she said that. I mean me and Natsume? NO WAY!

"NO!" Me and Natsume both yelled. We looked at each other and blushed then quickly looked down and away. Youichi tugged on my sleeve and pointed to the door. "Youichi? Is there someone-" I didn't finish that sentence since there was a knock on the door. I looked down to Youichi and he sipped his tea.

"I'll get it, maybe it's Ruka." Mikan said jumping up and walking to the door. I watched her leave then glared at Natsume. Youichi got out of my lap 'cause it was getting to hot and off the bed towards the door.

"Why are you glaring at me?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

"I'm glaring at you BECAUSE I want to glare at you." I said crossing my arms looking away and closing my eyes. I heard him mutter something about mood swings and I was about to say something more but Mikan ran in the bedroom with a distressed look on her face. "What happened Mikan?" I asked kind of scared of the answer.

"Kaname-senpai collapsed and he's in the hospital and they came looking for you, Mizu they said something like Persona needs to see you right away and for you to go to the hospital." She said really fast.

"Oh no, if Persona didn't come himself it must be pretty bad." I said getting up. "Natsume can you do me a huge favor? Good, ok I need to you bring Youichi back to the day care center in the main building, Youichi will help you around but I really have to go." I said giving Youichi a kiss on the cheek and running out the door.

I ran so fast I beat the bus. When I got to the hospital, Persona was waiting outside and pacing.

"Onii-chan what is it? Is something wrong, ok I know that something is wrong but what's wrong?" I asked really fast.

"This really isn't my business since Kaname is in the special ability types group but Tsubasa, one of my students needed someone to get something for Kaname for him to get better, and they need to be sneaky. Consider this a mission." He said and I got serious and nodded stiffly. "Good now, these students," he showed me a couple of papers with pictures and information on them, "have bears. Kaname has an alice that allows him to put souls into dolls and teddy bears. His alice is life shortening and he has reached his limit. The only way to help him is to steal their dolls and return some of the life from the teddy bears into Kaname again. And you need to hurry." He said and I swiftly took the papers and ran towards the school to find the first girl in the pile:

Name: Misaki Harada

Age: 14

Alice: Doppelganger

Middle school

That's all I needed to know and I was off to search for her.

OHHHHHHHH Mizu has a mission! Will she be able to save Kaname-senpai? LOL review please :D tell me what you think


End file.
